


终点线|Finish Line

by Garcia_Allen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Communication, Dialogue Heavy, Iris dies, M/M, My response to the season 3 finale, Non-Linear Narrative, Not A Fix-It, One Shot, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Self-cest, Speed Force, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: Barry和Savitar在神速力之中通过讨论解决了一些问题。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Savitar, Past Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne, Past Barry Allen/Iris West - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	终点线|Finish Line

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finish Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994628) by [Serenityreview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview). 



> 作者：这是我在看完第三季结局之后处理自己情绪的方式。阅读前请先读完所有tag。

Barry在一片粉红色的花瓣雨中醒来，感觉到有人把头压在了他的肩膀上。天气闷热，他深吸了一口气，撞到了靠在他身上的那个人，对方发出了一道轻哼以抗议这突然的动作。Barry不知道他究竟是在哪里，但他正坐在一颗樱花树下。他一直想去日本参加一次赏花会。看着成千上万的花瓣落在地上，给一切都盖上一层柔软的粉色毯子，那真的是一种非常美丽的景象。

靠在他身上的人拉开了一点儿距离，转而将头枕在了Barry的腿上。极速者低下头，看见了那张与自己有着一半相似的脸，带着烧伤，对方此时也正回望着他。Savitar。这时，Barry终于回想起了当他踏入神速力之……后？他记不起后面的情况了，他忍不住皱起了眉。

“你思考的声音太大了。”对方闭起眼抱怨道。

“你不是被抹消了存在吗？”Barry问。

“是啊，那很疼的你知道吗。”他听见了回答。

“那你为什么还会在这里？”Barry接着问道，用手指轻梳着Savitar的发丝。

“我们在神速力之中，这是一个位于时空之外的地方，而我是个极速者，”Savitar回答道，“这里是我的归属。这里是所有极速者最终的归途。”

Barry心不在焉地点点头，将注意力重新放在落花上。他的手指与对方的头发纠缠在一起。

“你杀了她。”

“你打破了循环。”

“你杀了她！”Barry的手指在Savitar的发丝中收紧了。

“不是我就是她。”

“我会选择她的。”Barry的手指松开了。

“你当然会，”Savitar抱怨道，“她是你一生的挚爱。”

“但不是你的。”Barry说。

“我想我们之前已经讨论过这个了，”Savitar说，“我不爱她。”

——————————

Iris死去的那晚天气很冷，Barry记得很清楚。

“你输了，Barry。”Savitar在离开夺取神位前嘶声说道。

神速力火箭筒失败了。他们失败了。Iris死了，被长矛刺穿了心脏。她甚至没能有足够的时间说再见。Joe一定很痛苦，在把Iris的尸体带到自己养父面前的时候，Barry恍惚地想着。

Barry看着Joe紧紧地拥住了女儿的尸体。他一生的挚爱就此死去，而他却只觉得虚无。

——————————

“你小子上哪儿去了？”Cisco在他踏进S.T.A.R. Lab的那一刻问道，“还有，你这是怎么搞的？”

Barry低头看了看自己的穿着，Savitar一定是趁着他昏迷的时候给他换了衣服。Barry耸了耸肩：“我和Savitar进行了一次交心的谈话。”

“讲真？”

“是啊，虽然并没有什么帮助。他还是执意要杀死Iris。”

“行吧。”

——————————

Cisco改造了神速力火箭筒，这样当Savitar试图使用他的时候就会释放出Jay。Barry喜欢这个想法。这让他少了一件内疚的事。Savitar对此很生气，但Barry只感到了麻木。

“我不会这么做的。”Barry注视着他的劲敌，轻声宣布道。

“不会做什么？”Savitar质问说。

“我不会创造你，”Barry说，“我也不会成为你。”

Savitar冷笑了起来。“说得好像你不会似的。”

“我不会的。”Barry又重复了一遍，提高了自己的声音。

悖论在那时追了上来，将Savitar给带走了。Barry试图忽略对方被抹去存在时痛苦的叫喊声。

这一切终于结束了。

——————————

他错了。在Barry的生活中，没有什么事情是这么简单就能够结束的。神速力监狱失去了囚犯，导致整个神速力变得不稳定起来，正在向全城释放能量。Barry知道自己应该做什么，开始向同伴们告别。

“Barry，那是你妈妈。”当他们附近的一个传送门打开的时候，Joe困惑地说。

“那是神速力。”Barry笑了。

“Barry，我的好孩子，”神速力对他说道，“是时候休息了。”

“Barry，不！”Joe哭喊道，“我今天已经失去了一个孩子，请不要让我也失去你。”

“抱歉了Joe，”Barry说，“但我必须要走。”

“Wally和Jay说那里面就像是地狱！”Cisco反对道。

“Barry不会经历地狱的，”神速力纠正道，“但就像所有极速者最终必须经历的那样，他已经到达了终点线。他的比赛已经结束了。”

“对不起了各位，”Barry说着，拉起了自己母亲的手，走进了神速力之中。

——————————

“睡得还好吗？”Savitar在Barry睁开眼的时候问道。不知道从什么时候起他们的姿势交换了。Barry的头现在正枕在Savitar的大腿上。他们被埋在一层厚厚的樱花瓣之中。

"你就不能选择一些不那么老套的东西吗？" Savitar拂去了落于肩头的花瓣，随口抱怨道。

Barry耸了耸肩："这挺好的。"

“是吗？”

“你不喜欢的话，那为什么不直接离开这里？”

“去哪儿？我和你一起被困在这儿了。”

Barry沉默着。Savitar叹了口气，说道：“爱恨之间的界限是如此模糊，将两者混淆实在是太过容易。”

“我不恨你。”Barry说。

“你不恨我吗？”Savitar感到惊讶。

“不，”Barry坚定地回复，“我绝不会让痛苦和黑暗来决定我到底是谁。”

“多么高尚啊，”Savitar冷笑了起来，又问道，“那你怎么没有和她复合？是觉得我就会因此放过她吗？”

“一部分吧，”Barry承认了，“但我同样也感到内疚，我和她之间发生的这一切都太过仓促了。我向她求婚是源于恐惧。”

Savitar摆出了一个被恶心到了的表情：“我都忘了你是个多么浪漫的呆子。我敢说，在我跟你说过最初时间线上发生的事情之后，你一定感到更多的愧疚了吧？”

Barry没有否认。

“天啊，你真是太可悲了。”

“我始终在想，如果我在最初的那条时间线上能做出那些事，我在任何时间线上都有可能会这么做。事实上，我已经在我的时间线上这么做了。”

“我可不记得我曾经有背叛过她，”Savitar说，“除非你是在说你在闪点对她念念不忘的同时一边跟Thawne上床。”

“我还是不敢相信我居然真的这么做了。”

Savitar耸了耸肩：“你做了，而且要是有机会的话，你还会这么做的。”

Barry脸红了。

“你脸红的时候很可爱，”Savitar说着，用手指轻抚Barry的面颊。

Barry的脸红得更厉害了。

“你为什么要吻我？”Barry问。

“因为我想这么做，”Savitar回答说，“因为你是如此的漂亮。”

“这难道不是某种程度上的自恋吗？”

Savitar用一个吻代替了他的回答。花瓣从两人的头顶上继续飘落。他们不知道这是不是他们所追求的幸福，但他们对此心存感激。

「FIN」

**Author's Note:**

> 好久没码字了只好搞点翻译，我的双语都很塑料，请轻拍_(:з」∠)_


End file.
